Talk:Kang
Appearances list Should his appearances not be ranked in production order, rather than chronological?-Rebelstrike2005 19:02, 16 Feb 2005 (GMT) : M/A is taken from the perspective of actually being in the Star Trek universe. So regardless of when we saw him, chronologically, he appeared in the year 2293 then 2370; not, 1994 then 1996. If that was the case, then production order would be attributed to the actor's appearance. --Gvsualan 19:40, 16 Feb 2005 (GMT) Kangs first born is NOT Dax! Read Pawns and Symbols by Majliss Larson. this is an original Trek novel and it proves that Dax is not Kangs and Maras son...his sons' name is Aelthnor. NOt sure of the spelling but that was Kangs son. :That unfortunately is not canon, as it did not come from an episode or movie source. Whereas Dax was clearly stated as being his first born in "Blood Oath". --Alan del Beccio 19:51, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::but they should have at least done some better research on it. That book Pawns and Symbols is truth....any Klingon should know that! Not a victim? Is it possible that Kang is not a victim of the Klingon augment virus, but merely combed his hair over his ridges? :In a word, no. Almost his entire forehead is visible and ridge free in the TOS episode. His hair isn't covering it. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:55, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Kang's age? What is the lifespan on klingons? Cause as I read the article, he seems pretty ancient by his apperance in DS9 episode :He was on DS9 eighty years after he was on TOS. So, add whatever you think his age in TOS was to that. The Klingon article says they tend to live over 150 years. --TribbleFurSuit 05:05, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Whoops, somehow I thought the lifespan on Klingons was shorter than that. Thanks for the clairifacation. :::Vulcans live to around 200 or more, Klingons can at least make it to 150 and humans have made it to 137 (Archer was intended to have been stated to have died at 149), so a lot of races, even humans, seem pretty long lived; most likely due to better medical science, quality of life and technology. --wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 09:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Removed :*''The literary work The Fall of Kang ( ) and geographical point on Qo'noS called Kang's Summit ( ) may have been named in his honor. It is also possible Kang himself was named after the mountain or the subject of The Fall of Kang.'' :*''It is likely that Dax is also the son of Mara, however this has not been conclusively established.'' :*''Of interest during this encounter is that Kang refers to Sulu not as "captain," but as "mister" – while this has been speculated to be an intended slight against Sulu, it is more likely a sign of respect or even affection between adversaries; after all Kang follows up this comment by noting to Sulu that "I see they have finally given you the Captaincy you deserve" while Sulu notes "Nice to see you again, Kang" before communication is severed between the two ships. '' Removed as speculative. — Morder (talk) 01:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC)